The Melting Continues
by etmuse
Summary: Sequel to 'Melting The Ice'. A few months after getting together, Alex and Isabel ponder their growing feelings.
1. Alex

Alex lay back on his bed and sighed. He had just gotten home after taking in dinner and a late movie with his gorgeous girlfriend Isabel. Even though they had been dating exclusively for several months now, there were times when he still couldn't believe he was actually going out with her.

Alex Whitman, the computer geek with a band, and Isabel Evans, the beautiful ice queen that every girl wanted to be, and every guy wanted to date. It was too good to be true, and occasionally Alex still worried that all of that would somehow come between them. Those spells never lasted for too long though, because, with some special sense that Alex wasn't 100 sure didn't have something alien about it, Isabel always seemed to sense when Alex was feeling insecure, and made a special effort to remind him that _she_ was the one who had pursued the relationship to begin with.

Alex closed his eyes as he pictured how she'd looked that night. Even dressed casually in jeans and a light sweater, she took his breath away. He had a feeling, no, he _knew_, that she could turn up in a modified bin bag and bare feet and he'd still find her stunning.

He was getting in deeper every day. He knew that if it ever ended, a huge part of him would feel missing. At first he'd been very cautious, afraid to put too much on the line in fear of getting hurt, but the longer he'd spent with Isabel, getting to know her inside and out, the harder it had been to hold back.

Physically, they had been taking their relationship slowly, neither wanting to ruin it by jumping into anything they weren't ready for, but, emotionally, Alex knew he was in up to his eyeballs. She was under his skin, in his blood, and he was almost certain, in his heart. He thought about her all the time, missed her when she wasn't around, even for a few hours, and cherished every moment spent with her. All these feelings he was growing more and more sure added up to love.

It was only a matter of time before he handed her his heart, and he could only pray she felt the same.


	2. Isabel

Isabel smiled dreamily as she changed into her pyjamas. She was still on a high after a wonderful date with Alex. She was so glad that she had come to her senses enough a few months ago to chase after him. After dating since then, she couldn't believe she had managed to overlook him and take him for granted all those years.

At first, as she had expected, she took a bit of flak from her so-called 'friends' for dating a guy they considered to be a loser, but after a short while even they had noticed how well Alex treated her. Now she was once again the envy of her peers. Although unwilling to break-up with their status-point gaining jock boyfriends in order to find one, all of her friends wished they had a boyfriend as thoughtful as Alex.

She had never been happier. They spent time together almost every day, and she knew she now felt closer to Alex than she did to anyone, with the possible exception of Max. Just seeing him every morning in the corridor before classes began sent her off with a smile on her face. And when he left her on her doorstep after kissing her goodnight, something he did gently following all of their frequent dates, she invariably dreamed her way into her house and off to bed.

Isabel pictured Alex as he had looked that evening. She knew many would disagree, but personally, she thought Alex was extremely attractive. At times she had periods of insecurity, where she feared that someone else would wake up to the wonder that is Alex, and she would lose him. She knew Alex occasionally worried that she would lose interest in him, but in her mind, he was much more likely to lose interest in her that she in him. It had taken a lot of soul searching to realise her feelings for Alex, and she knew those feelings weren't likely to just disappear any time soon.

She knew there was more in her heart for Alex than she'd admitted, but it was difficult, even now, to break through her reserves and tell him something like that. She'd never felt this way before. It was a bit scary, especially when she considered the possibility that Alex didn't feel the same way about her. She knew there was only so long she could keep it to herself, and she prayed that when she was finally sure enough of herself, and exactly what she felt for Alex, to tell him, he would tell her he felt the same.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Reviews always appreciated, I like to know that I'm not the only one enjoying my stories! Concrit also welcome, I'm always striving to be a better writer! 


End file.
